The Bridal Mansion
by aliice
Summary: UPDATED! Xana's long gone and the gang has drifted apart to their own colleges, except for Yumi and Ulrich. The gang is invited to a “bridal mansion.” Will this bring them closer or will they be as isolated as they were before? UY some JA&OSam. No Flames.
1. The Shocking Invite

**The Bridal Mansion**

**Summary:** Xana's long gone and the gang has slipped apart to their own colleges, except for Yumi and Ulrich. That is, until the gang is invited to a "bridal mansion." Will this bring them closer than they have ever imagined? Or will they end up just as isolated as they were before? Lots of UxY Fluff. some JxA OxS No flames please.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Not now not ever.

Character Ages: Yumi - 22  
Ulrich - 22  
Jeremie - 21  
Aelita - 21  
Odd - 22  
Sam - 22

**A/N:** the italicized sentences are the thoughts of the characters. This WHOLE story is dedicated to the gorgeous Anime Bubbles!

**  
Chapter One: A Shocking Invite  
**

Yumi dropped her backpack on her dorm floor as she plopped onto her black leather beanbag. She just laid there and stared intently at the ceiling, as if waiting for the whole dormitory to collapse. It was her senior year in college and she was dead tired of all the work.

"Thank goodness it's spring break, I could really use it right now," Yumi sighed out loud as she blew away a long strand of hair drifting in from of her face. She rose to change into her work out outfit, slipped off her denim jeans and slipped on her gray sweatpants. Yumi was about to put on a whitetank top when two strong, muscular hands slipped around her petite waist.

"Hello gorgeous," came a soft, soothingvoice, "where are you heading off to?"

"Ulrich! Don't EVER scare me like that again," she scolded as she leaned into his embrace. "I'm just going to take a jog. Do you wanna tag along?"

Ulrich was Yumi's roommate (they usually don't allow for a girl and a boy to share a dorm, but just play along). "Sure, why not? I could use a little work out." He smiled his irresistible smile with his brown hair hanging messily over his eyes.

"Awesome! Get dressed and I'll meet you outside okay?" Yumi couldn't help smiling. '_He is soo HOT. Would you look at that smile...' _

"Sure thing," Ulrich sighed as Yumi walked out the door. '_Man, is she gorgeous or what? I HAVE to be the luckiest guy in the world.'_

**A few hours later...**

"Man that was some workout," Yumi gasped between breaths as she and Ulrich stomped into their small messy dorm. The raven-haired girl noticed a small white envelope on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey what's this?" she pondered as she tore it open. "It looks like an invitation to some party or event."

"Here, let me see. Hmm. It says, 'You are cordially invited to the annual Bridal Mansion banquet. Sparks will fly and we'll be waiting to see who will be the next couple to get hitched at the Bridal Mansion. Pack your bags, because you are in for a thrilling ride! We hope to see you in a few days!' Looks like our spring break is taken once again."

"Pfft. What kind of joke is this? A _bridal mansion_?" the raven-haired girlgroaned. "It sounds like we're on some reality show. But, we _are_ staying in a MANSION! That is awesome! There'll be food, parties, new people, and food. So you up for it Ulrich?" _'Food, I'm starting to sound like Odd! Speaking of Odd, I wonder where that clown is right now...'_

"I don't know, its sounds sort of lame, and plus, wouldn't you rather spend spring break with just the two of us?"

"Awww, come on. We will be spending spring break with each other, just in a mansion," she countered. "Please?"

"Fine, but there is no knowing what will happen. What if something happens between us?" the brunette grew fretful.

"You are always worrying, just relax. We are going to have the time of our lives. And no matter what happens between us, we'll always love each other. So pack your bags, we are heading off to Bridal Mansion!"

**A/N: Yay my first story! This WHOLE story is dedicated to the gorgeous and awesome Anime Bubbles! **

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update more. But for now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll take constructive criticism and suggestions but NO FLAMES please. Go easy on me and tell me what you think! **

**Well, don't just sit there! REVIEW!**


	2. Living Separate Lives

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Not now, not ever.

**A/N: This WHOLE story is dedicated to the gorgeous and awesome Anime Bubbles!  
**

Note: I changed some of the character's appearances like Odd. PLEASE do not kill me and no flames. Other than that, enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Living Separate Lives**

"Odd! Odd! Odd! Odd!" chanted an ecstatic crowd as the last song ended. Hundreds of roses and teddy bears flew on stage, but something white caught his eye. The guitarist bent down to pick it up and stuck it in his back pocket. The band waved in gratitude as the applause and screams boomed in the concert hall and quickly stepped backstage.

Odd no longer had cone-shaped hair. He had baggy blonde hair with light blue highlights splashed here and there. This music artist was also in his senior year attending an art school, but he earned the reputation of a hard core lead-guitarist in a fresh, but popular band called the Bell Strikers (I know LAME, but how I came up with it is even weirder. I just saw a Taco Bell cup and came up with the lamest name ever TTTT).

"Phew," Odd sighed while leaning against the wall, "I was about to drown in all those roses! Now all we need is some time to settle down." To his dismay, a crowd of reporters swiftly inched their way toward the band. Questions whizzed out of the reporters' mouths as they attempted to dig out any juicy, newsworthy information.

"Odd, I understand it's Spring Break at your art school. But as lead guitarist of the Bell Strikers, what do you plan on doing for those couple of weeks? Is there anyone you are planning to meet or wishing to see? Places you want to travel?" a reporter inquired as she stuffed in the microphone in his face.

Staring straight at the camera, he declared, "Actually, I do wish to see someone. An old friend of mine I met back in high school. And if she's watching this right now, she'll now exactly who she is. I just want to tell her and the whole world that I love her no matter the distance and I always will." And with a wink and a heart melting smile, he and his band stepped out of the building and scurried into their limmo, with the reporters unsatisfied and gawking after them.

"To our suite!" announced the guitarist as he sunk back into the seat.

**Back at Odd's place...**

Opening the fridge door, a pair of blue eyes searched and eyed every inch of the mini refrigerator in his luxury suite. "Man, who drank my Mountain Dew! I thought I just bought two six-packs. And who ate my sandwiches?"

Two barks escaped into the room and in an instant, a slimy, slippery tongue licked every inch of Odd's face.

"Kiwi!" Odd laughed, "so YOU are the thief! You are pretty smart for a small dog like you. But of course you learn from the best," he complimented himself. Odd sighed as he fell back onto his king-sized bed. "I'm living in the country's top suite, they should _at least_ refill my refrigerator!"

Wearing baggy jeans with a navy blue collar shirt, Odd grabbed his electric guitar and starting strumming the notes to one of his songs. Right then, tons of envelopes slid under the crack of his door.

"What's this? I never knew we had mail delivery. I always get my mail down at the lobby," Odd uttered, "It must be more fan mail."

The blue-eyed guitarist shuffled through the envelopes. "Yup, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail. Wait!" he shouted as her remembered the envelope on stage. "I wonder what that was, let me check it out."

After silently reading the letter through, he cried in disbelief, "An invitation?" Odd stood up and immediately collapsed back onto his bed as he silently read through the invitation once more.

"No WAY! I'm invited to stay in a mansion? Man, I thought my life was good already! And better yet, there's going to be a banquet! As in FOOD! There's my answer right there! Where ever there's food, Odd will be there! Plus, it says I can invite some one, and I know just exactly who to ask..." he said as his lips curved into a smile.

--------------------

"Sam, you've been late for work for the past three weeks! What's going on? You are our top sales manager and now, it's as if you are not even around! What have you been doing?" boomed the store owner.

"S-s-sir," the girl stuttered, " I'm terribly sorry. It's just that with the finals coming up, I don't have time to study but at night. I just couldn't keep track of the time."

Sam was now working part time at a music store. Her schedule was jammed and you could tell from her appearance that she was rushing to keep up. The girl's brown hair was tousled, her shirt was wrinkled as if it desperately needed to be ironed, and her one of her pant legs was rolled up.

"No more excuses. You are either here on time, or we have to let you go. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Just give me one more chance." She pleaded.

"I did. But we let Herb over there take your job for today, since you were a whole hour late. Now go organize those CDs!"

Sam sighed as she strutted over to the CD racks. The edges of her lips raised as she saw the current album of the Bell Strikers. _'Oh that Odd has done it again. I really miss him. I wish I could see him again some time soon.'_

Her wish was granted as she glanced up toward the store's TV (you know those TVs they put to watch the news or some games? Oh well, play along :P). _'Not what I had in mind, but better than nothing! There he is, just as I remembered. But he seems less shy now. He's bold and declaring to the world that he loves me. WAIT! Declaring to the world? That he actually LOVES me? I don't think my day can get any better!' _Sam smiled into her thoughts.

After she finished her shift at the music store, she headed back to her dormitory. When she got back, a letter and a rose was placed on her bed.

The letter read:

'_Hey Sam! _

_How have you been lately? Did you see me on the news? It has been a while since we've talked. Well, I was just invited to stay at this Bridal Mansion banquet and I was allowed to bring someone along. I was thinking, as lame as it is, would you like to come with me? It'd be a great way to catch up on each other's lives. Well, I'll be looking forward to this. Call me if you CAN'T go. Otherwise, I'll see you in a few days!_

_The one and only me,  
__Odd_

_P.S. Hope you like the rose!'_

A thrilled squeal escaped into the room. _'Wow, despite all the bad things lately, today must be my lucky day! Let's see, Odd confessed his feelings for me on television, and he just asked me to go with him to a banquet in a MANSION! I totally want to surprise him. This calls for a complex procedure...SHOPPING!' _And with that she took off into the wild world of fashion.

**A/N: Well here's my semi-long chapter. I was going to combine the next chapter with this one, but it was way too long. As in very long. **

**Hope you liked it! Now go on and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Come on! Don't just sit there! REVIEW! **


	3. Game On!

**A/N: This whole story is dedicated to the awesome and gorgeous Anime Bubbles!  
**

**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own CL. Not now, not ever.

Note: Once again, I changed some of the character's looks. Don't kill me!

Well here you go Aelita and Jeremie lovers, ENJOY!

* * *

**Game On!**

Applause rang through the meeting room. It was the annual game designing competition and America's top two game designers where at it again. Contestants had five minutes to present and demonstrate the objective(s) of their games. They were not allowed to meet their competition until after the winner was announced. The winner would be able to patent their design and sell their creations on the market.

A woman with short pink hair blew away the judges. Her design was simply exquisite.

"And what would you call this, Aelita?" one of the judges inquired.

"Oh! This is simply my best creation ever. The game is called 'Lyoko', where the player(s) will have to battle monsters in order to find certain codes. Once all of the codes are obtained, they may proceed to the activated tower and use the codes to deactivate them. It's not as easy as it sounds though. The monsters increase as time flies and some monsters don't contain any codes at all," the pink-haired beauty explained.

The judges gasped in amazement. Not only was the game unique, the art and detail were simply extraordinary. "Well done," the judges voiced in unison. "We still have one more contestant to evaluate. Until then, help yourself with refreshments and snacks. We will be announcing the winner shortly."

--------------------

"I can do this, I can do this," uttered a blond-haired genius. "I shouldn't have to worry, I'm sure the judges this year will be baffled by my design.

"Jeremy, you are up next," beckoned the evaluators.

"Okay, here goes nothing," the competitor sighed, "This is for you, Aelita, where ever you are."

"Hmmm, very interesting. What do you call this game?" questioned a judge.

"I call it 'Deception'. This game is based on the lives of every day high school students. However, life is not how it seems. Through the magic of the Dark Magician, things start going out of control. The players have to find an abandoned warehouse using clues from all over town, at school, from people around them, or just by helping people out. Collect weapons, for you will need them as the game goes on. This game takes time and trick clues are scattered here and there to deceive the players. Obstacles are thrown in, such as a swarm of bees attacking, to throw off the players. Once they find the abandoned factory, they will search for a secret room, fight the guardians of the Dark Magician, fight the Dark Magician himself, and save the world from disastrous encounters."

"A well thought out plot, Mr. Belpois," complimented the judges. "We will soon be announcing the winners of this year's competition. During the wait, please help yourself with some beverages and snacks."

**A few minutes later...**

"Attention fellow competitors, after tallying up each member's score, this year's game designing champion is Aelita, with her new game titled 'Lyoko'. The competition this year was really tight. Congratulations and thanks to everyone who participated this year. Please join us next time in our annual game designing contest," announced an evaluator.

Jeremy was gulping down a glass of water when he heard the name of the winner. He almost choked at the sound of her name and began to cough wildly.

"Excuse me, sir, are you okay?" asked Aelita.

As soon as he laid eyes on her, he choked again. He couldn't believe it, all this time she was here. Jeremy was lost in his thoughts. _'Wow! Would you look at her! She's even more beautiful than I remembered, and just as caring and smart. That pink jacket over that white tank top really compliments her curves. Those jeans look absolutely wonderful on her legs! All this time I was trying to win the contest for her, when she won it herself. How embarrassing! And right now I'm making an even bigger fool of myself!'_

'_Is that really him?'_ The pink-haired beauty gasped. _'Wow, it IS! Man, he really changed! Where are his glasses? And his hair! I love it! I love that baby blue polo shirt over those khaki pants! He even popped his collar! Man, I'm burning up. Better distract him before he notices. But before I get too friendly, I think I'll just have a little fun.'_ Aelita thought as she eyed his blonde tousled hair.

"Aelita? Is that you? Sorry, you surprised me for a second there," Jeremie blushed. "You look absolutely beautiful! Oh, and congratulations on your--"

Jeremy got cut off with a light slap on the face.

"How DARE you speak to me like that, especially after all these years! Where were you? Locked up in your room? I never heard from you! You didn't write, call, email, anything! I don't want to talk to you until you apologize! NOW!" Aelita said as she stifled a laugh. _'Would you look at the look on his face? It's so cute!'  
_

"Aelita? Wow, I see you've gained some attitude over these years. And how dare YOU accuse ME, when you could havedone all thatyourself? Why do I have to do all the work?" Jeremie countered, falling into the pink-haired girl's trap.

Aelita just stared intently at him, waiting for an apology. _'Man, it's so hard to keep myself from laughing! He better hurry up, before I explode!_

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Jeremy uttered solemnly, too ashamed to look into her beautiful green eyes.

Jeremy was surprised when she didn't respond in harsh, scolding words. Instead, she was laughing! _'Why is she laughing? Is there something on my face? Oh NO! Did I forget to zip my -- glances down -- no I did that. What's wrong!'_

"J-Jer, haha, you-you should have seen the-the look on your f-face!" she said in between laughs. "I was just fooling with you!"

"Haha, VERY funny," Jeremy grumbled. Just then, a white envelope drifted and landed right in front of his feet.

"Hey what's this?" He ripped open the envelope and read it to himself, occasionally getting distracted fromthe sudden bursts of laughter escaping his friend's mouth.

"Would you quit laughing your genius head off and come over here?" the blonde signaled.

"Why? What's that?"

"It says, we are invited to some sort of Bridal Mansion banquet. Do you want to go?"

"Jer, what kind of question is that? Who would EVER turn down the opportunity to go to a Mansion for FREE? OF COURSE I want to go. It would be some much fun, especially with you!" Aelita said, tugging on his arm. "Come on! We have to start packing NOW."

"But what about the – AH" Jeremie shouted as he was suddenly jerked into Aelita's pink convertible.

"B-but - " once again, the blonde was unable to finish his sentence. He was silenced, not with words, but with a tender kiss on the lips from the girl of his dreams.

Both of them blushed as they rode silently into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another SEMI-long chapter. Hope you liked it! I'll try to make chapter's longer. And I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks for the people out there that actually REVIEWED. Well, you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Need I saw it once more?**

**Well don't just sit there! REVIEW!**

**As for me? On to the next chapter...**


	4. The Reunion

**A/N: This WHOLE story is dedicated to the awesome and gorgeous ANIME BUBBLES!  **

Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, the arrival at the Bridal Mansion Banquet! Not to mention my longest chapter yet. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CL. Not now, not ever.

**

* * *

****The Reunion**

"Oooh! Ulrich, this is going to be so much fun. I'm so thrilled to be staying in a mansion for Spring Break, especially with you!" the raven-haired beauty said as they walked with their arms tightly wrapped around each other (the other hands that aren't busy are holding the luggage). "Aren't you excited?"

Yumi was wearing black sunglasses and a baby blue halter top with jeans that showed off the length of her legs. Ulrich was wearing a gray polo shirt with green cargo pants. He also wore black shades.

"Excited? Of course, I'm simply delirious over the idea. It's absolutely exciting! Not only is it my first time in a mansion, I'll be sharing my experience with you right by my side," Ulrich whispered as he kissed Yumi on the forehead.

The couple wandered into the parking lot, towards Ulrich's metallic light blue Camry.

"You're carriage awaits you, my princess," The brunette announced as he opened the passenger seat for Yumi.

"Aww, you are too sweet, my prince," she giggled back. "Let's save that for the mansion, when I really feel like a princess."

The couple plopped down onto the two front seats of the brunette's car and simultaneously slammed shut their doors. "Well, you got all your stuff right? Once we're off, there's no coming back. Otherwise, it'll be such a waste of time and gas."

"Yup, I checked not once, not twice, but three times. Everything is packed and ready. Oh, except for one thing..."

"What's that –" the driver's words were interrupted by soft supple lips caressing his. _'You just gotta love her spontaneity,' _Ulrich though as heleaned in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. But Yumi pulled away and placed a finger on his lips. The brunette's face scrunched in confusion.

"Not yet," she teased, "that was your good luck kissto drive safely. You'll get more once we get to the mansion."

"Awww, please? Just one more kiss. Or just let me give you a kissto sit safely while I drive safely," Ulrich joked."You know you should never leave me wanting more!"

"I'm sorry, but a no is a no. Just look at it this way. It'll motivate you to get there faster! Plus, you'll have me for a whole two weeks."

Ulrich grunted in frustration. "Fine," he uttered as he put on his shades. "And off we go!"

Yumi watched Ulrich through her black sunglasses and grinned into her thoughts. _'He is just too cute! Those shades make him look so hot, especially with his hair like that. I just love being around him. This week is going to be the best week ever!'_

--------------------

"Mr. Della Robbia, are you sure you do not want to ride with Sam?" the limousine driver asked.

"No, and I have my reasons."

"And what might that be?"

Odd closed his eyes under his blue sunglasses with his hair dangling above his forehead. He shoved his hands in his pocket and hunched his shoulders. "I haven't seen her in five years. I want to surprise myself. She already knows what I look like, I mean she does watch the news. But I want to be genuinely blown away when I meet her at the mansion."

"Shall I give her the message?"

"Yeah, and do me a little favor..." he whispered into his driver's ear as the driver nodded in response. "Okay. Thanks, I'll meet you at the mansion in a few hours." With that, Odd disappeared into his silver Lotus (haha Jo :. I saw the car on your site, and I'm like PERFECT!) and drove off.

--------------------

Sam was fiddling with a piece of paper in her hands, waiting patiently for Odd to arrive. She was extremely nervous, checking her hair, clothes, and make up every five minutes or so, until she was satisfied that her purple silk skirt and here lavender halter top were all in place. Soon the door bell rang. But to her surprise, Odd wasn't at the door, a man in a dark black suit with black shades stood on the porch.

"Mr. Della Robbia sent for me to pick you up. He also told me to inform you that he wishes for your arrival to be a surprise.

"Oh, I guess that's fine with me," she sighed, a little disappointed.

As soon as the driver opened the door, she noticed that there were thousands of roses and chocolates inside (:P she has to squish into the limo with all the flowers and chocolates ). On the seat was a note that read:

'_Sam,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to ride with you, but I'm sure the driver has already informed you of the reason why I didn't come along. But do not be sad, I will be meeting you in a few hours. Until then, enjoy the ride and eat as many chocolates as you want! You can even ask the driver to put on some of the songs our band played. I love you._

_Odd'_

"My man sure knows how to cheer a woman up," she said with a smile as the driver took off to the Bridal Mansion.

--------------------

"Aelita! Hurry, we are going to be late!" Jeremie urged, eager to go to the mansion.

"Hey, you can not rush fashion," the pink-haired beauty countered, still upstairs. "And they didn't specify exactly what time to get to the mansion. So what's the rush?"

"Oh, there's no rush, it's just that you have been up there for the past THREE HOURS! I thought you already packed everything! What's taking you so long?"

"I told you, you can't rush fashion. I am always fashionably late," Aelita voiced as she slowly descended the stairs.

"A-A-Aelita...you l-look..." the blonde stuttered in awe. Jeremie was absolutely speechless.

Aelita read Jeremie's expression. "Speechless? I told you, fashion takes time," she informed, walking down in a pink halter top and white jeans. On her head she wore pink Gucci sunglasses and she carried a baby-blue hobo bag (those XOXO bags, haha they have the funniest names for purses, HOBO :P). "Now, I'm ready."

"Shall we?" Jeremie inquired, holding out his arm.

"We shall," giggled Aelita, as they linked arms and walked out towards her pink convertible.

"Bridal Mansion, here we come!"

--------------------

**At the Bridal Mansion:**

"Oh my goodness! We're actually here!" Yumi gasped. "Look at this place its beautiful."

Ulrich and Yumi stood hand in hand in on the stairs front of the courtyard, eyeing every inch of the mansion. Right in front of them was a beautiful fountain, placed right before of the entrance. The whole place was made of sunburned bricks that complimented the green bushes growing here and there. Flowers were splattered in certain corners, as if the whole place was painted by an artist.

"Not as beautiful as you. But man, it's so big and beautiful out here, I wonder how breathtaking it will be on the inside!" declared the brunette.

"Wait what's this?" questioned the raven-haired girl as she pointed to a letter taped on the door entrance."

Ulrich read it silently and announced out loud, "It says there are going to be more guests! Looks like we aren't alone after all. We have to wait until the next three groups get here."

"That's strange, I hear people in there already."

"Maybe that was the first party," Ulrich predicted. "And maybe we have to wait for the rest of our party to come."

**Meanwhile...**

A pink convertible pulled up into the parking lot. The passengers squinted against the sun, not believing their eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Jer, is that Yumi and Ulrich?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"No way! It is!" he replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go greet them! ULRICH! YUMI!" Aelita waved wildly. "Over here!"

Yumi jumped in excitement as she saw the couple running towards them. "Ulrich! Look! It's Aelita and Jer!"

"No way! You guys got invited too? That's so awesome!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yeah! How have you guys been? It's been so long!" Jeremie replied.

"Fine, Yumi and I go to the same college together. But we know what you've been up to. You guys are like all over the marketing business. Creating video games and what not, right?" said the brunette.

"Hey who's that?" Yumi interrupted.

"Yeah, talk about traveling in style," Aelita added.

Just then, the driver stepped out and opened the door. Two long legs popped out of the limousine and firmly set foot on the ground. Once the mysterious person came into sight, the two girls at the entrance squealed in excitement.

"Sam!" both girls shouted simultaneously.

Jeremie whispered quietly to Ulrich, "Why is it that all the girls are wearing halter tops? Did they plan this?"

Ulrich grinned, "Who cares, they look great in them, especially Yumi."

"Aelita, Yumi!" Sam waved back, practically running towards them up the stairs. "Wow, look at you two. You guys are so pretty! By the way, is Odd here yet? He said he'd meet me here."

Ulrich suddenly spoke out. "Hey, you know Odd, he's always late. Trust me. I would know, especially rooming with him for four years!" Everyone laughed, not noticing the silver Lotus pulling up.

The guitarist rapidly inched his way toward the party saying, "Hey, what's all the fuss about? You guys aren't laughing at me are you? Wait, what are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you guys also got invites?"

The gang nodded in unison as Ulrich and Odd exchanged pats on the back (or you know that thing guys do on the movies, like a handshake and then a pat on the back...haha, I'm so lame). Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich then quietly merged to the side to let Sam and Odd get reacquainted.

Odd was completelybreathtaken as his eyes met Sam's. _'Damn, she's fine! Look at her! What am I supposed to say? Okay Odd, pull yourself together and just act cool.'_

"I see you have come, my lady," the blonde-haired guitarist voiced. "You look absolutely stunning."

Sam blushed at his words. "Odd, since when have you become such a gentlemen?" she joked.

And with a wink he said, "I have my ways."

**A/N: YAY. My longest chapter yet. Okay, yes to me its long. But I don't know how you other authors can write ten pages of stuff like this. But I'm so proud, I've updated three days in a row, except for this chapter. **

**I hope you guys liked it though. I tried my best. Well you've finished step one, on to step two: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Come on, just press the button, you know what to do. **


	5. Living the Life

**A/N: This whole story is dedicated to the awesome and gorgeous ANIME BUBBLES!  
**

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT... Finally, they are going into the mansion! Yay! Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own Code Lyoko.

**

* * *

Living the Life **

The gang was busy chatting when a woman holding a clipboard approached them. She wore black trimmed glasses and had long, wavy brown hair that was put up into a sloppy bun. The woman wore a light blue blazer over a white tank top with faded jeans and pink Rampage sandals. (Thanks Jo for giving me ideas for her appearance!)

"I suspect you are the last party, are you not?" The woman inquired.

The friends glanced blankly at one another and nodded simultaneously.

"Very well. Oh!" she exclaimed as she noticed her lack of manners. "Forgive me for seeming rude, I'm Emily, and I will be your hostess during your stay at the Bridal Mansion."

"Emily? Oh my goodness! That can't be you!" Yumi gasped in surprise. "You look so different! And I can't believe you own this place!"

"Thank you! And I don't own this place, my father does, he's a surgeon. That job pays loads. (thanks again Jo :P). But I didn't come here to talk about me. Coming here is about you guys, now let's hurry inside to meet the other guests!"

**--Inside--**

The girls' heels clicked against the cool marble floors. Everyone 'Oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' at the sight of the chandelier lit luminously above the social hall. There were huge windows here and there, showing off the view of the ocean. The gang pulled off their sunglasses as if to get a better look of the place. Their admiration of the place was cut off by an announcement.

"Welcome everyone to the Bridal Mansion. However, this isn't any ordinary banquet, it is the Kadic High Reunion (just pretend everyone was in the same grade before)! I'm sure you have already met some old friends."

Heads turned and faces scrunched in confusion as they heard the announcement. Eyes glanced around the room, scanning familiar faces.

"No wonder you guys are all here," Odd said. "Man, and I thought I was special, after believing that I was the only one invited to this mansion. Guess not."

"Oh Odd, you are special," Sam whispered just loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear.

"Well, at least someone appreciates me," the blonde said as everyone laughed in unison.

"Now that you have gotten reacquainted with the people in your party, please take a seat at the meeting area just past this hall way. Now follow me if you will," Emily declared as she stepped off the podium.

The parties crowded through the hallway, eager to see more of the mansion. Gasps escaped the room as the guests stepped into the meeting area. It was even bigger than the social hall.

"The rooms just keep getting bigger as we go," Ulrich stated.

"Yah, I wonder how big the bedrooms would be once we get there!" Odd exclaimed.

"As big as my house! And I'd just love tojump and flop onto those king sized beds!" Yumi sighed.

"This is going to be the life," they all voiced at the same time.

Emily glanced around at her guests. _'Maybe I should ask my dad to host this for Kadic every year instead of all the other weird schools. The looks on their faces are just priceless. Just wait until they visit their rooms.' _She giggled at thethought of their mouths dropping open onto the carpet floors.

"Okay, now that you are done drooling all over the place, I'll give you the instructions and rules for the next few weeks. You are to pair up with someone in your party and room with them. Now that you are old enough, we will tolerate with boy and girl rooming. Just no naughty business." Everyone in the room laughed at that remark.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, once you are finish picking your roommate, each party will be given a set of keys. Once I lead you to your rooms, you are free to unpack and explore. You are permitted to go off this residence, but you must be back after midnight. But you can stay up as long as you want, just stay within the resident gates. I'd suggest going to the beach just a few miles from here and they have an amusement park not far from here as well. We have a swimming pool, Jacuzzi, and water slides located in the lot area. Have fun! And enjoy your stay."

"I'll room with Yumi, since we've been doing that throughout college," grinned Ulrich. "And I would suspect that Aelita will go with Jer and Odd with Sam. Correct?"

Heads nodded in approval. Just then, a butler walked up to their party with the keys. Hands reached eagerly for the keys and snatched them away.

"Is everyone ready to see the bedrooms?" the hostess asked.

Yells and whistles responded. "Well then, we are off."

Feet stomped down the corridor and stopped at a wooden spiral staircase.

Emily explained, "This staircase is one of five others that will lead you down towards the other headquarters. Please follow me," she said with a wave.

The guests ascended the staircase slowly and once they reached the top, they all gasped and squealed in awe. In front of them were rows of bedrooms, and each room was separated by those wide, open windows. Chandeliers were lit above each staircase, as if guiding them in case they were lost. There were rails surrounding the holes in the floor that overlooked the floor below them (you know, like in malls, the upper floors always have that). The walls were a light shade of orange and brown, giving the whole place a warm, cozy feeling.

"To order room service or if you have any trouble, dial one and we will send people to attend to your needs. Well," Emily sighed, "make yourselves at home!"

Without any complaints, the guests scrambled to find their rooms. They scurried here and there, eager to see the bedrooms.

**With Yumi and Ulrich...**

"Room one-oh-one," Yumi read the number on the door. "Ulrich this is our stop!"

The raven-haired girl didn't wait for her companion to open the door for her, she rushed in herself. The king sized bed caught her eye and she immediately threw herself on the bed and spread her arms. Her actions gained the adoration of her brunette roommate. She immediately got up and scavenged the whole room, it was as big as the first floor of her house (which is really big :P)! Yumi stopped at the doorway leading into the bathroom. Even the bathroom was breathtaking.

Ulrich grinned to himself and slowly walked up to the girl of his dreams. He slipped his strong arms around her petite waist and nibbled her ear. Yumi fell right into his embrace.

"Ulrich, tell me I'm not dreaming. This place is absolutely wonderful! Just too good to be true!" she exclaimed as she cuddled against his chest.

"You aren't dreaming and you are even more wonderful than this whole place," he chuckled. Yumi looked up into his deep amber eyes. He pressed his soft supple lips tenderly against hers. Soon their eyes stopped roaming the room and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths as they melted into each other's embrace. After many seconds later, they broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow, two minutes into the room and we are already at it," Yumi joked as she brushed away a strand of hair.

"That's because you are just too irresistible. Now, the faster we unpack, the more time for exploring. Let's go get our bags." Ulrich gently led Yumi our of their quarters.

**With Odd and Sam...**

"Ah, here were are, room one-oh-two. Right next to Ulrich's room," Odd announced.

The couple walked hand in hand into the grand room. They both were silenced as their eyes took in the immense space and beauty of the place. Odd placed his soft lips on his lovers forehead.

"Here I am, in the most beautiful mansion I could possibly imagine with the most beautiful girl on Earth. What more can I ask for?" the guitarist sighed as he looked deeply into Sam's deep brown eyes.

"Odd, you are too sweet. If you keep this up, you'll have a tomato for a girlfriend!" she blushed, looking away.

She slowly walked to the window outlooking the ocean. Sam sighed at the sight. The guitarist slowly advanced his way to Sam and put his arms gently around her.

"I like tomatoes," he chuckled as she leaned into his arms. They stood quietly together, taking in the view.

"Hey,let's gobring up our bags. I can't wait to see the rest of this place."

"Hopefully we won't get lost!" Sam giggled.

**With Aelita and Jeremy...**

"Hey genius, our room is this to the right, not to the left!" Aelita laughed.

"Oh, you are just too smart for me," Jeremie laughed as he brought Aelita into his arms. "Here we are my lady, please come in," the genius gestured as he opened the door.

As soon as Aelita stepped in, she stumbled backwards in awe, right into Jeremie's arms. She looked up in embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked, looking tenderly into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine as soon as I'll get over the beauty of this place," she sighed as she glanced around.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing the admiring, you are the most beautiful thing in this entire place," Jeremie complimented.

Just then, Aelita got back up and turned around to face him. She immediately took his lips into hers as she kissed her companion passionately.

"You are so wonderful, Aelita."

"Not as much as you. After all, you did bring me into this world," she laughed. "Come on, let's go get our stuff. Then we can check on the others and search every inch of this place!" she squealed as her hands slipped into his.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Anothershort chapter haha. But I hope you liked it. **

**I want to personally thank each and every one of those generous and awesome reviewers out there actually reading and consistently reviewing my story :) **

**Fox Kitsune:** Thanks so much for reviewing: Your stories are incredibly good!

**aZn sIsTeR 92:** Aww. YOU are too sweet! Your stories are so good! Thanks for the reviews!

**Vic92091:** Yes, nothing is better than chocolate and a limo ride, unless you get to go to a mansion in it :) talk about living the life haha. Thanks for the reviews! I'll promise I'll write more!

**magicalfairy12:** HAHA. I know you can write fifty pages. I'm sure you could update three days in a row if you had more time :) I definitely would mind being treated like that either :P Oh and just for the record, Xana is gone. Although, it might have been even more action-filled if he was alive :P This is just pure fluff-filled story :) with drama splashed here and there. Thanks so much for your consistent reviews!

**Aelitagurl:** haha I made the J/A fluff just for you and all the other J/A fans out there :) I hope it was temporarily satisfying. I promise more will come! Thanks for the reviews!

**dongsang:** YAY! You reviewed :) Yeah, the chapter was a pretty good length for me. You can write so much more though. Haha hot guys, a mansion, food, limousines, great friends, what more could you ask for? And yes, the interior is like stepping into a Vogue magazine haha. I wish I had a visual of my very own mansion. And I definitely wouldn't mind staying in there either :P Thanks for your gracious reviews!

**aZn dReAmEr xD: **I knew you'd review! Thanks for ALL of the awesome reviews :) Lotuses are awesome and Accords are too. Your brother has an accord? Cool! You got the U/Y fluff in the chapter :P Again, thanks for the reviews:)

**American-Kitty:** Aww, you are too kind :) I love your stories too haha. I promise I will update more! Thanks for your reviews!

**Lyoko-Luver:** Haha thanks for the review! Yah, I liked the prank with Aelita too :) a pure moment :) I will update!

**renayumi:** Yay, glad you liked the fluff :) I will update as soon as possible! Thanks for the review!

**Yukiko:** Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked the story so far!

**THANK YOU EVERONE FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS :) YOU ALL ARE TOO KIND. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE!**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW PLEASE DO. I'LL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS I CAN GET.**

**I promise, in the next chapter, there will be more action and fun. **

**UNTIL THEN PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW. YES REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :P **

**.: aliice **


	6. The Ultimate Question

**A/N: This whole story is dedicated to awesome and gorgeous ANIME BUBBLES!**

**Now let's see what happens IN the mansion :P enjoy my readers! This will probably be the last or last few chapters that I update fast. LOL. Because with school starting soon, I'll probably update like every other week or one or twice a month :( Enjoy while it lasts!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Not now, not ever.

**

* * *

The Ultimate Question **

Emily grinned at the sight of all her old classmates scattered about looking for their rooms. Everyone was here, except for the one person she wanted to see most.

"I guess these few weeks wont be THAT awesome," she sighed, too distracted to notice a young, brown-haired man closing up on her. He was wearing khaki cargo pants paired with a lightblue polo shirt.

He gently slid is arms around her slender waist and gently laid his head against the back of her shoulder, earning a startled gasp from the woman he held.

"Hey beautiful," the man whispered into her ear.

"THEO! Where were you? You were late!" she exclaimed.

"No, I was late for a reason, and I'm here now aren't I? I was late because I wanted to personally deliver you my present and a surprise," Theo said with a smile, as his hand pointed towards one of the huge windows.

Emily looked outside and nearly fell at what she saw. Outside, a hot air ballon was waiting to take her away. She had always wanted to ride in a hot air balloon. The hostess burst out of the room, hand in hand with the man of her dreams.

**Oustide of the mansion...**

"Oh Theo! This is so exciting! Do you want to come ride with me? There is space big enough for the two of us," she questioned.

"I'm afraid if I did, the next surprisewould blow us up and out of the balloon basket! Just enjoy your ride for now," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be running below, following the balloon's every move!"

With a wave, Emily was off into the air, her head filled with exhilaration and wonder. The balloon ascended higher and higher up into the vast blue sky. She occasionally threw waves to Theo, who then ran and disappeared into her backyard.

Emily was confused, but she didn't let it stop her from having the time of her life. Soon she glided over to the backyard. The hostess was speechless at what she saw. In her backyard were thousands of roses that lined up to read: " Emily, will you marry me (insert heart here)?"

The woman was crying with joy and approval as she nodded below to Theo, who was standing right in the middle of the heart. Theo grinned to himself and whispered, "Finally."

**With the gang...**

After unpacking and unloading, the gang met up to explore the mansion.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" asked Jeremie.

"Everyone except Yumi," sighed Ulrich. "She just ran off like that. But I'm sure she'll be back to explain herself."

"You've got that right," Sam voiced as she directed to the raven-haired girl practically sprinting towards the group.

"HEY! You won't believe what I have done for you guys!" she gasped.

"What? Ditch me and the rest of the gang?" teased the brunette.

"No silly, I just reserved a spot for our party at the swimming pool! It'll be us and just us at the pool for the rest of the day!" Yumi squealed.

"No way!" everyone shouted.

"Yes way! Now let's get suited up! It's pool party time!"

**At the pool...**

Yumi was wearing a white bikini with flowery lightblue boardshorts (you know, those Hawaiian type flowers) while Ulrich had on deep green swimtrunks. Aelita, on the other hand, wore a light pink tankini that went with Jeremie's tan colored swim trunks. Sam wore a lavender bikini with purple boardshorts like Yumi's. Odd wore yellow swim trunks with pink and purple outlining (thanks for helping! You know who you are ;P).

Yumi sighed as she noticed Ulrich's well toned arms and chest. _'If we don't get into the pool soon, I'm going to die from the heat! Not to mention Ulrich's hotness!'_

The pink-haired girl was thinking the exact same thing about Jeremie as she grinned into her thoughts. While the girls were carefully admiring the guys, male eyes were also busy checking out their girls.

Sam giggled at the sight of her friends, staring non-stop at their companions.

"So, are we just going to stand here and stare at eachother or what?" Odd asked, eager to just dive into the cool blue water.

However, Odd was beat to the job as Yumi and Aelita leaped into the pool, splashing the whole gang with cold water.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Yumi," the brunette yelled after the raven-haired girl.

Ulrich jumped in after Yumi and swam towards her. He disappeared under the water and decided to sneak up to Yumi and tickle her. Aelita noticed and stiffled a few laughs, not wanting to spoil the couple's moment.

"Aelita, why do I feel like something bad is about to happen," Yumi asked nervously as her arms and legs kicked and paddled to keep her afloat.

"That's because-" the pink-haired girl was cut off by fingers massaging her petite stomach. She burst out laughing, occasionally choking on the pool water. She was soon joined by Yumi as the two girls squealed and laughed in unison.

"Just look at those kids," Odd voiced. "So immature."

Sam giggled at the remark. "Like you are any more mature than they are," she said.

"I am too!"

"Prove it," the brown-haired girl challenged. To her surprise, her lips were soon being carrased by the soft lips of the guitarist. The laughter in the background slowly drifted away as the two entered into their own world of romance.

"Ulrich! Come here for a second," Yumi beckoned as she held onto the pool wall.

The brunette swiftly swam over to Yumi, only to get water splashed all over his face. He was about to push her underwater when he suddenly thought of something better to do. Ulrich gently placed his arms around her as he pressed her against the pool wall. He leaned in and placed his supple lips onto hers, earning a moan of delight. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth as her tongue returned the favor.

Meanwhile, Jeremie and Aelita were busy themselves. They ran off to the jacuzzi as they sat there in eachother's embrace.

"Jer, I never want to leave this place. But most of all, I never want to leave you," she sighed asthe geniustraced circles on her arm.

"I don't either. Here is like the ultimate place to stay," the blonde uttered as he leaned in for a kiss. They were just inches apart when they heard a scream then a shout. The couple's heads turned abruptly towards the commotion.

"Yumi! Are you okay? Wake up!" the burnette shouted.

The gang rushed towards Ulrich. "What happened," the guitarist asked.

"I don't know. We were busy making out, I-I mean uh...s-swimming and Yumi suddenly screamed and now she is unconscious!"

"Looks like your worked your magic a bit too far, lover boy," Odd uttered under his breath. _"Not, to mention you ruined our moment..."_

"Odd, if the situation weren't so bad right now, you'd be dead," the brunette warned.

"Well you guys, don't just stand there and fight, call the doctor or get some help!" Sam commanded.

The gang scattered about as the brunette accompanied his companion. Ulrich carrased Yumi's forhead and brushed back her silky black strands of hair as he held her close to his chest. "Everything will be alright Yumi, just hang in there."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the semi-short chapter AND the cliffie :P teehee. **

**The more reviews the sooner I'll update! AND I would have personally thanked each of you in my chapter, but then they don't allow that any more? Yah, not sure. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I want to thank the few annonymous reviewers that took the time to actually review, as well as the other users. You all are soo awesome! Keep it up! Haha. Well review your way out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :P **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**.: aliice**


	7. Oh No You Didn't!

**A/N: This whole story is dedicated to awesome and gorgeous ANIME BUBBLES!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JO! Since I couldn't actually buy you a present and hand it to you, I made this chapter after a million decades just for you (: hope you like it (along with you other faithful awesome readers and reviewers)! **

And now my readers…

GAHHH. OMG **soooo sorry. **Seriously. I owe you guys a million crazily sincere apologies. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and stayed tuned for almost… a whole year. But the time has finally come. Yah school kind of screwed up my timing for this story. Hope you guys aren't too mad .. I probably won't update as often. Last summer I had it all to myself, with no camps to go too. This year, HAH. I wish. Now let's see what happens :P enjoy my readers!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Chapter 7 

**Oh no you didn't!**

The raven-haired girl snickered silently as she enjoyed her last evil moments. Yet half of her desired so much to reach back and rub the growing bump behind her head.

_If only I can open my eyes and see their faces and expressions. Oh that would be SOO good. Gosh, they are going to hate me after this, but I'll make it up to them. Plus who can ever resist such a good opportunity. And I might not even have to tell them about this evil plot of mine. But I wonder who threw that rock at my head…_

Yumi's eyes flickered as she ended her cruel joke.

"APRIL FOOLS!" she yelled, Ulrich stumbling back in pure shock and surprise. His feeling of shock faded into relief then pure rage.

"YUMI ISHIYAMA! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAD US? AND OF ALL THINGS TO FAKE, YOU FAKE THIS! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, AND TO HAVE ME WORRIED LIKE THIS…WHY I OUGHTA –"

Yumi just watched silently, observing his every detail. His brown ruffled hair brushed over his eyes, and those sexy eyes. Oh those eyes. They were filled with love, care, and warmth, even in the worst possible moments. She trailed down to his lips. Those soft supple lips that she longed to caress with hers. It was then, that her target was sighted.

The brunette's yells were muffled with soft, tender kisses. His lips tightened, determined to not let her kiss her way out of this moment of fury. Yet her luscious lips were just so tempting. His fists unclenched, hands sliding around her petite waist and he returned the kiss - a very long, passionate kiss. Their moment of passion soon died down with the sun, and they withdrew arm in arm, walking back towards the mansion in heavenly silence. Then, a tender voice spoke, filled with seriousness.

"Please don't do that again Yumi. I literally felt like my heart was going to rip out. It's almost like dying and it's really horrible to experience that feeling. And plus, what are we going to tell the others?"

Yumi stopped to face Ulrich and looked deep into his eyes. Her hands gently fell and grasped his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was just a spur of the moment thing. And I didn't think it would be this serious, but I guess I took it too far. I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. But I really did feel something hit my head. I think someone threw a rock at me. If I ever find out who threw it, why I oughta…never mind. Just promise me you won't try to get even? I'll make it up to you. PROMISE," the black-haired girl voiced through her innocent grin. "And you don't have to tell them anything…"

Yumi pointed towards the mass of people gathered around the central statue. People were whispering and chattering, confusion in the air.

As if Yumi and Ulrich were both wearing hot pink flamingo costumes, their friends, who were stampeding towards them, immediately spotted them.

Sam and Aelita instantly threw their arms around Yumi as the pink-haired girl questioned, "Oh my goodness, Yumi are you okay! We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah! Are you hurt? Bruised? Weak? Light-headed? Dying!"

Yumi chuckled, happy to be back in the presence of humor.

"I couldn't be better," she uttered as she flashed a wink towards Ulrich. "What's all this commotion about?"

The girls didn't get a chance to answer, for the guys stole the spotlight away, eager to show off their "knowledge".

"Emily and Theo are going to make a special announcement. And we guys think we know exactly what it is!"

The discussion was interrupted by the shrill ring of a bell. All heads turned, locating the source of the sound. The hostess stepped forward, eyes wet with tears of joy.

"Everyone, I have a VERY special announcement." Her eyes glanced towards Theo, who had his hand wrapped around her. She bent her head down shyly, as if trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know how else to say it but…I'M ENGAGED!"

As the announcement sunk in, all the female guests cheered and screamed as the men hooted and whistled. Once more, the bell ended the commotion.

"And as a celebration, we are going to have a huge party in the social hall tomorrow. There will be lots of food, hot music with a special performance by our very own Odd Della Robbia, and of course the originally planned couples competition! Everyone is invited. Winners receive a special, and I must add quite expensive, award! Be there or be square."

Shrills of excitement escaped from many couples. The crowd lessened as they ran off to their rooms, planning for the party. The gang stayed and walked towards the hostess and her lucky man. They both were literally grinning ear to ear. As always, the girls couldn't hold in the excitement for Emily any longer and shrieked while running towards the hostess. They all jumped and screamed their heads off. The guys shuffled aside, letting them have their girl moments. The conversation could be heard from miles away. Questions were bombarded at the brunette hostess:

"Oh. My. Fruity. Gushers. Girl you are soooo lucky! How'd he ask you? What did he do? Was it romantic? Woman, we need details. SPILL!"

She exploded, explaining every last detail perfectly, earning gasps of awe and envy ever so often. The men just stood there, chuckling and watching with amusement.

The blonde genius finally broke the silence among them masculine folks.

"I don't think I will ever understand girls or their ways," he sighed as he shook his head slowly left to right. "They never seize to amaze me, especially Aelita."

"Man, what are you talking about! We all know my Yumi is THE best," the brunette played along.

"Hey guys, watch it. Whose night is it?" Theo chuckled, sparking a whole new topic of discussion.

"Yeah man! nudge how'd you do it. You've got some serious guts man. Did you almost hurl from nervousness?" Odd teased.

The blonde guitarist was quick to tease, but Ulrich was just as quick. "Yeah! These guys need some serious pointers. It's their last hope, if you know what I'm saying. Especially you ODD."

Continuous light-hearted chats followed. The rest of the sun disappeared, announcing the full moon's arrival. As the girl's discussion died down, tThe group rearranged. The couples found each other, all walking hand in hand into the bright moonlight. They were in for a fun filled day.

**

* * *

A/N: I know. Not the best chapter. It was mainly focused on U/Y, but this was basically a filler chapter to transition into the next one. And if the reviews are good, I PROMISE I WILL update faster than I did before….DO YOU KNOW WHY! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVERRR! **

**Hokay ppl. You know what to do ;)**

**FEEDBACK. I need it. **

.: aliice


End file.
